


larry and baby sammy

by quirkylarry



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Finished, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, and babies, and its cute, and they adopted a baby boy, and theyre both so nervous, babies are so cute, been married for 2 years, larry with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkylarry/pseuds/quirkylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry and louis adopt a baby named sammy and they're both super nervous and worried and ahhhh</p><p>tell me what you think and if you want a part 2 :)</p><p>twitter: @Quirky_Larry</p><p>tumblr: quirky-larry.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	larry and baby sammy

“Harold you cannot put your hats on the baby!” Louis said, groaning and removing the over-sized fedora from their 2 month old son. Picking him up, he placed baby Sammy on his stomach and clicked on the TV. Some weird action show that Louis never heard of came on the screen, but the main characters were hot so he kept it on. At all this, Harry walked in the room, frowning.

“He looked so cute in that hat, why have you taken it off of him? And change this channel, I just heard a swear word and I read in that book Mommy Tips that the first few months a baby’s surroundings are critical to its development as a child and can cause permanent damage that it may carry with it throughout its entire life-“

“He couldn’t even see with that bloody hat on! Plus, won’t that like, hurt his head? Don’t babies have soft heads or something?” Louis said, now diverting his attention to the baby who was now fast asleep on his stomach. He smiled; Sammy looked so cute when he was sleeping, and when he was awake. And when he was doing anything, really. It was such a weakness for him. 

“Yes, Louis, but the hat wasn’t going to hurt him! I mean, I know we only adopted him a few days ago but if you’d just read those baby books I bought you there wouldn’t be-“

“Harry you literally bought 50 books. 50. Including the 5 book series Babies for Dummies which was a bit hurtful, don’t ya think?” Louis said, now standing up, Sammy still sleeping in his arms. He left the room briefly to put Sammy in his crib, and left the room after giving the sleepy baby a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He made sure to shut the door behind him, just incase someone raised their voice.

“OK, yeah, but at least I read the books!” Harry went back, now that Louis had returned. “At least I’m _trying_ to be a good dad to this baby! I can’t say the same for you though, can I?” 

Louis looked up at him, half shocked and half feeling like he just got punched in the gut. 

"Louis I didn't mean-" "What did you mean, hm? Are you saying I'm not as good of a daddy as you? Because I am Harry, OK, I'm _trying_. And you know what else? I love this baby more than anything in the world. He's already my sunshine and if I'm not smiling, Sammy makes me smile. I am doing the very best that I can, Harry. Can't you understand that? I'm sorry I don't have all of these parental, maternal instincts that you do but damnit I'm trying to. But I love this baby. I love him, so please, don't try and make it like I don't because I do with all of my heart," Louis said. 

Harry stepped closer to him, wiping away a tear. He felt bad, _really_ bad. He didn't mean to get Louis upset like this, he never does. 

"I'm sorry Lou... I didn't mean to say it like that. I love you, please, I'm sorry," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' tiny frame. Louis shook his head into Harry's chest and let out a sob.

"I love you too but... Harry please don't give up on me as a dad I'm trying so bloody hard to be a good daddy to Sammy," Louis said, his head still burrowed into Harry's chest.

 

"Hey, hey no Louis you're a great dad. You're the perfect dad, and I'd never ever in a million years give up on you. I love you so much and I know that we can do this. I know this isn't easy, but it's going to get easier. We're going to figure this whole parenting thing out, I promise. And by the time we have another baby we'll know exactly what we're doing. And the baby books... I mean I just wanted to figure out how to do things perfectly because I was scared, but I'm realizing that it's impossible to be the perfect parent... I'm just really, really sorry love you know I never mean to upset you," Harry said, rubbing Louis back. 

Louis nodded, looking up at his husband. He smiled a sleepy smile up at him, and Harry leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Let's go to bed, hm? You look tired," Harry said, and Louis gave him a faint nod before the two of them walked into their bedroom, hand in hand.

...

"Shh. No, Sammy don't cry. Please? Daddy doesn't want you to cry, he wants you to smile. Smile for daddy!" ... "Oh, OK don't puke on Daddy's shirt! It's OK but just don't do it again OK? Oh, please stop crying Sam, smile!" Harry babbled, now drenched in smelly baby puke. Louis strolled into the room, chuckling into his hand at the sight. Harry was having a full out conversation with their now 4 month old baby, as if little Sammy understood a single word of it.

Harry looked up, noticing his husband of two years standing in the door frame. He gave him a concerned look, to which Louis just smiled, laughing lightly.

"Well what's going on here?" Louis said, walking up to Harry and Sammy. 

"He won't stop crying, Lou. I don't know what to do. Does he hate me?" Harry said, rocking the baby gently as he had his mini-mental breakdown. 

"Harry, you sound crazy. Of course he likes you, he loves you. Just like his daddy does. Here, pass me Sammy I'll see what I can do," Louis said. Harry handed Sammy to him, mumbling something like 'you can't pass a baby he's not a football' under his breath, but Louis didn't mind. He was used to Harry acting like an overbearing soccer mom. 

Louis picked up baby Sammy, looking him in his tiny face. He smiled, and poked him in his dimple. Immediately Sammy stopped crying. He could hear Harry mentally scoffing, but his main concern was to put a smile onto Sammy's face.

"Peekaboo!" Louis said, uncovering his face, earning a tiny laugh from the baby. He did it again, and again, and one more time before baby Sammy was in a fit of giggles. 

"Yay! Daddy loves you! Both of your daddies love you! Yayayay!" he said, playing with one of Sammy's hands. Sammy was still giggling, and Harry huffed a sigh of both relief and discontent. 

"See? Why can't I do that so easily? It took you less that a minute to get him to laugh! Why is it taking me so long?" Harry huffed, plopping down on the sofa. Louis put the baby in his play pen and followed in suit next to Harry.

"Hey, hey look. You've said this to me before, and I'll say it to you. Parenting isn't easy. But y'know, we're getting better at it. And plus, maybe I'm good at making him laugh, but you know the only one who can give him a bath or change his diaper properly is you. We both have our things, y'know? And besides, I've had my good parental moments, and you've made him laugh a million times. So don't worry, OK? We're doing just fine," Louis said, and Harry nodded back, smiling smally. He wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and they both leaned back into the couch, talking lightly and watching TV while the baby was dozing off in her play pen.


End file.
